What Was It About Brunettes?
by alexceasar
Summary: Someone's early morning thoughts as they watched the person next to him in bed. The flip side to "What Was It About Blondes?"
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Buffy belongs to Joss Whedon; Charmed to Aaron Spelling

What was it about brunettes? Not just any brunettes. But brunettes that are strong, independent, and brave and can kick ass. Brunettes that protect others and place their safety before their own. Brunettes that fight the good fight, even when it causes them nothing but pain and loss. Why of all the people across all the dimensions was he continually attracted to them? Cole Turner could not figure it out.

He looked down at the incredibly gorgeous woman that lay next to him and wished he could be the man she deserved, the man he knew his father would have wanted as a son. For so many years he allowed his demonic side to have absolute control over him. Reveling in allowing himself to have none of the humans' greatest weakness, love. He prided himself in his ability to suppress his human half. He became one of the strongest demons in the underworld, one of the strongest of the Brotherhood. And yet now, he wished he had changed so much sooner. Because then, he would have harmed less innocent people, perhaps even have met this woman beside him sooner, when they were still free of their obligations to the Powers That Be.

And yet, he knew that though the journey was painful, not just for him but many others, it happened as it must have. He learned the true cost of evil; he learned what it was to have a friend for a short time in Leo and a family in the sisters. He learned that to genuinely love something, sometimes you had to let it go. Phoebe became stronger for the pain of her lost love and overcoming both the trials they went through together and the ones he himself caused her. The Charmed Ones as a whole became stronger as a unit, as a family for the fight they fought together. He saved many lives fighting at the side of the Halliwell sisters. He only wished it had not led to so much pain for all involved.

Gently pushing a strand of dark hair away from his lovers face, he thought of her journey as well. The three years fighting at the Slayer's side in the war against evil on the Hellmouth and later fighting beside the Ensouled Vampire in Los Angeles all without any supernatural extras. Later gaining the visions from her friend before he sacrificed himself, having to take some demon aspects to survive the visions, her demonic pregnancies, her loss of self when the demon Jasmine had hijacked her. Her sorrow at the pain caused to her self made family. He remembered the despair in her eyes as she told him of her experiences. He wished he could take the pain away for her. But he knew, like him, the pain and the lessons learned from her journey made her stronger; made her into the being she was today. And he would not change that for the world. So what if they were dead. For the first time in his life, okay existence, he was right where he wanted to be. With her.

He tightened his arms around her and breathed in her scent. Somehow, she always saw through him; always saw his pain, his fear. But most of all, she saw his hope; hope that one day, they would be free. Free to rest, to let others take up the mantle and retire to some little pocket of the afterlife where they didn't have to worry about anyone but themselves. No champions to guide, no evil to try to outthink, no regrets to worry over. Just themselves and eternity.

She murmured and opened her eyes. He felt himself begin to drown in her gaze.

"Good morning, Cordelia."


	2. Chapter 2: Fred and Lee

Angelverse belongs to Whedon; BSG to Ronald D. Moore.

What was it about brunettes? Not just any brunettes; but brunettes with daddy issues; brunettes with a need to be self-sacrificing; brunettes that fight to save the world on a daily basis and yet are given so little reward. Why of all the people across all the dimensions was she continually attracted to them? Winifred Burkle could not figure it out.

Looking at the man laying next to her in this tiny bunk, she thought on all that happened to bring her to this point. How different her life would be now if she had not found that book in the Wolfram and Heart archives. She really should have known better, it's not like she had not been transported to another dimension by a book before. Thankfully this one was more advanced than Pylea. She did not think she could handle being there again. How lucky she was to have been sent here, to have been given the chance at this life. She was thankful everyday that she had landed on Picon that morning, that she had met this man next to her. She loved him so. He was everything she could want. Oh, she by no means was blind to his faults, but she knew that his virtues out weighted them. Though he doubted it many times, but that was alright. When he doubted, she had faith and when she doubted herself, he had faith. It worked out just fine.

She could not wait to share her news with him, news she had learned yesterday morning from Doctor Cottle. She had wanted to tell him as soon as she saw him, but her poor love had flown double CAP shifts that day and practically fell into the bunk after his shower. She knew he was going to completely freak out considering this was probably the worst timing. But then, it was the end of the worlds and the human race did need to start procreating if it wanted to survive as a species. Who would ever think she would get to tease him that they were just setting a good example for the rest of the survivors by all of their time making love? Her sweet man would be the most loving father, after he recovered from the news that is.

He would worry himself half to death no doubt. Worry about her health, worry about protecting the fleet and by extension her, worry about making sure she ate enough and rested enough, worry about being a good father, worry about putting his duties to the fleet ahead of his family as his own father had done. Her man did so love to worry sometimes. But that was okay, it was just how he dealt with things when he was unsure of the outcome. He was a planner, he liked to know everything about a situation before he walked into it, he wanted a clear cut plan and just winging it was difficult for him. But he would get over that soon enough with a baby around. And didn't he always say how much like children some of his pilots were? There was experience for him.

It was strange to think of how quickly she adapted to this dimension, it was so different from her home. But then this man beside her had so much to do with that. He listened to her inane babbling while she was working on one of her physics problems, he never batted an eye at the amount of found she could pack away, and most of all he made her feel comfortable in her skin. He felt like home in this crazy rollercoaster dimension. So what if she had to deal with genocidal robots and an insane scientist, she got to go to bed with this man every night. He more than made up for the insanity she had to deal with on a daily basis. Wrapping her arms tighter around her husband, she thought the only thing she really disliked about this new life she found herself living was the absolute lack of tacos here.

Hearing him grumble for a moment, she looked up at his beautiful face and saw him open his eyes.

"Good morning, Lee."


End file.
